


I was just about to say that!

by prost_girl



Series: Sebastian and Mette [1]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 21:18:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11517681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prost_girl/pseuds/prost_girl
Summary: It's Seb's 30th birthday, and his girlfriend has a surprise planned for him. As it turns out, he has the same surprise planned for her(part of 'Sebastian and Mette, snapshots into the life of Mr and Mrs Vettel')





	I was just about to say that!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CustardCreamies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/gifts).



Mette hugged Susie and Toto as they walked through the door. Seb had invited them to his birthday party. Mette was glad, it was another girl for her gang whilst they boys would talk about ‘manly things’ in the other room. Susie had also agreed to help Mette with the food, which she was glad of. Seb had invited quite a lot of people, not really realising that Mette was going to have to make enough food for everyone. All Seb cared about was having enough beer. If he had to turn 30, he was going to do it in style. 

“I bring food” Susie announced as she joined Mette in the kitchen.

“Susie I actually love you. Seb has been properly useless” Mette replied as she took a tray of vol-au-vents from Susie and placed them carefully in the fridge. She poured them both a glass of wine.

“Dutch courage, or whatever the phrase is” She said as she gave Susie the wine before carrying on with what she was doing, muttering away to herself in Norwegian. The girls carried on making food, setting out piles of plates and serving spoons before starting to put the buffet together. Seb had asked Mette if she wanted to hire a caterer, but she saw it as her first real chance to ‘prove herself’ to the rest of the Paddock. 

 

Mette and Susie were quite happy pottering away in the Kitchen whilst other people started to arrive, and more and more women came to help them out. They had all noticed almost immediately that the boys had come into the Kitchen to get a beer, and then made their way out to the garden where someone or other was talking about something to do with cars. Mette had almost forgotten about her nerves. She was going to do something big, very big, but Susie and Minttu and the other women managed to distract her. They all knew what was going to happen. Mette had spoken to them all about her plans, and they had all agreed it would be fun.

 

 

* * *

 

Much later in the evening, once everybody had arrived and had food and drink, Mette knew it was her moment. Everybody had gathered around to sing ‘Happy Birthday’ to Seb, and Mette had taken a moment to sing the Norwegian version to him in front of everyone. She quietly excused herself from the room as she ran upstairs to grab something. She re-entered the room, and found Seb opening presents from people. She would wait until last, the perfect moment. As her moment arrived, she found herself becoming less and less nervous. She even decided to leave her ‘prop’ until afterwards, and go it alone. 

“Right, there’s only one person you haven’t had a present from” Britta said from Seb’s side, a twinkle in her eye. Mette stood up and walked over.

“I haven’t got something to give you, well I have but you’ll have to wait. I have something to ask you instead” Mette said, finding her place just in front of Seb. The men in the room looked confused, the women smiled. 

“Seb, you are everything to me. From our first date in Tromso last year, I knew we were meant to be. I know this isn’t the conventional way to do things, but we aren’t the conventional type. A Norwegian and a German. So, Seb…” Mette trailed off as she got down on one knee. The whole room (even those in the know) gasped. 

“Will you marry me?” Mette finished, smiling up at Seb. He couldn’t speak, so he just nodded and pulled Mette up off the floor. He pulled her in for a searing kiss, not caring about all the people watching. Susie handed Mette a small box, and she opened it to reveal a ring for Seb. He slipped it onto his finger, before reaching into his pocket and revealing an almost identical box.

“You ruined my plans, sweetheart. I was about to propose to you!” Seb exclaimed as he opened the box to reveal a diamond ring. He looked into Mette’s eyes for permission, and she nodded. Seb took the ring from the box, and slid it onto her ring finger. Everybody in the room was laughing at the situation, and soon they were surrounded with people congratulating them. Mette and Seb gave Minttu the honour of posting a photo on social media, captioning the photo:

 

‘The future Mr and Mrs Vettel. Mette proposed to Seb, and then he pulled a ring from his pocket, saying he was about to propose to her! Congratulations!’ 


End file.
